


Pure and Innocent

by htmllost



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, children!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htmllost/pseuds/htmllost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children!phan. Giggles and such by 5 year old Dan and Phil. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure and Innocent

Dan had been Phil's first friend. It was pure coincidence really, that their parents ended up living across the road from each other. 

Phil got along great with Dan. Their parents were really happy that their children had someone to spend time with and soon they became inseparable. Whether it was riding playing hide and seek in the park, climbing short trees or watching Pokémon in the afternoon. They were _always_ with each other.

Soon enough, it was time for school. 

“Did your mum tell you, Phil?” Dan was sat on the ground in Phil's backyard. “We're going to school next week.”

“Yeah, she did.” Phil said. He was throwing rocks over the fence. “My brother says that school sucks.”

“Oh.” Dan kept pulling grass out. He looked discouraged and unsure.

“I don't think it'll be that bad, though.” Phil threw another stone and then turned to Dan. His smile was wide. “You'll be there. It'll be great.”

Dan looked up and smiled too.

“I like it when you smile.” Phil sat down next to him and poked his dimple. “But you get a hole in your cheek.”

“My mum says it's a dimple.” Dan smiled wider and Phil poked his other dimple too.

“I want a dimple.” Phil drew his hands back and looked down dejectedly.

“I’d give you mine but it's my dimple.” Dan snickered and threw grass at Phil.

“Hey!” Phil giggled. He plucked two handfuls of grass and hurtled them at Dan. 

Dan let out a loud squeak and started running. Phil chased him promptly, with more mud than grass in his hands. Dan had always been quite fast but that didn't stop Phil from jumping over stones and rushing towards Dan with full velocity.

Finally, Phil tackled Dan to the ground and rubbed dirt in his face. In response, Dan squealed and pushed Phil off. 

“Okay! I give up! Stop!” Dan yelped. Both of them were panting and giggling. 

“Dan?” Phil said after a while. 

“Yes?”

“You'll always be my friend, right?”

“Always.”


End file.
